hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 377
Scheme (画策, Kakusaku) is the 377th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Prince Kacho shares her plan with her mother, Queen Seiko, about putting a music show for the next banquet. She elaborates that she and Fugetsu can play the glass harp together, while Melody can perform with her flute. Queen Seiko agrees and proposes to tell King Nasubi about it, but Kacho says the queen does not need to do that. Then she declares her resolve to fight in the Succession War and reassures her mother not to be worried. However, when she parts ways with the queen, Kacho exclaims that Seiko is an old hag and is only trying to make herself feel better. While Kacho gives out orders for her bodyguards, she communicates with Melody through Morse code. They plan to use the speakers so that everyone in the first tier can hear their performance. Kacho also plans to meet with Fugetsu. Melody then observes the Tenth Prince and wonders to herself about Kacho's pretense of hating her bodyguards, so when it comes to saving either her or Fugetsu, her guards would choose to save Fugetsu instead. Melody swears to herself she would not let it happen and promises that both Kacho and Fugetsu will get off the boat. One of the Hunter bodyguards for Kacho approaches Melody. Keeney shares that he sensed someone appeared before Kacho using a Nen ability, though he cannot discern the person despite his En. He concludes that due to Kacho's calm reaction that it must be Fugetsu. He also thinks that the ability Fugetsu used might be able to save her from the danger, and asks Melody to handle it. With this information, Melody thinks that the combined forces of Kacho, Fugetsu, and herself, they can prepare. However, she is worried about Kacho's Guardian Spirit Beast, which is yet to show itself, making it a mystery for Melody whether it is battle-oriented or not. In Tier 5's dining hall, the members of the Phantom Troupe gather. Someone reports that they do not know which floor Hisoka is in and that the search throughout Tier 5 for someone over 190cm came to naught. They explain further that each of the lower floors are controlled by a Mafia family: Cha-R Family controls the 5th floor, Xi-Yu Family the 4th floor, and Heil-Ly Family the 3rd floor. Chrollo then asks the Troupe's latest member, Illumi Zoldyck, to introduce himself. Illumi introduces himself as the oldest son of the Zoldyck Family, that Killua and Kalluto are his younger brothers, and discloses that Hisoka had requested him to join the Spiders. He explains that he once had a give-and-take relationship with Hisoka, though both of them knew that someone would have to kill the other one day. According to Illumi, Hisoka hired him to kill himself (Hisoka) and that the success of the contract allows Illumi to get his reward. A group from the Cha-R Family arrives at the Troupe's table and rudely asks them to move. Chrollo refuses, asking them to move somewhere else instead. The other Mafia members point their guns at him, but the group's leader halts them. He identifies the other group as the Phantom Troupe and praises them for their rampage back in Yorknew City. Due to that incident, the other Mafia families barely worked to get a pass for the New Continent. The leader persuades them to move quietly and do their business somewhere else. The Spiders stand and Chrollo tells the leader that they are looking for someone. The leader proposes that they look at the Royal Army's passenger list, though he informs them that they will need tickets to leave Tier 5. He offers Chrollo and his Spiders to join the Cha-R Family, but Chrollo politely declines. Before the Spiders completely leave, Chrollo asks how to get to the first tier, to which the leader angrily responds for Chrollo getting too cocky. As the Spiders are leaving, the leader asks one of his companions, Sun-bin, about his opinion on the Troupe. Sun-bin compares them to wild dragons, unable to be tamed. He explains that the Troupe's unconcealed Nen is worrisome. The leader then decides to stop the Troupe and send word to their boss. Sun-bin expresses his hatred for bloodshed, but the leader calls him a liar. Elsewhere, Phinks muses that the leader showed his hand when Chrollo mentioned the first tier, concluding that there might be treasures hidden there. Chrollo disregards the idea of stealing and focuses on Hisoka instead. Now that they have shared information, he orders the Troupe members to take care of the rest. He claims that he wants to have a party, though they still lack the cake. He orders the members to bring him Hisoka's head, and then the Troupe can regroup afterward. The members scatter, but Shizuku and Bonolenov follow after Chrollo and ask to team up with him. Chrollo agrees if he gets to kill Hisoka as a condition. Shizuku has no problem with it since she admits that both she and Bonolenov are powerless against Hisoka's Bungee Gum. Chrollo shares his plan of engaging Hisoka in a fight and asks the two Spiders of their plans. Shizuku would disguise herself while searching and Bonolenov can transform himself using his ability. However, Bonolenov is clueless about how to use it and asks for their boss' assistance. Chrollo concurs and wants them to do something for him. In return, Shizuku also asks for Chrollo to tell their fortunes again. Unfortunately, Chrollo cannot do so, since the ability vanished from his book, which gives Shizuku an idea as to why. Then she comes into the conclusion that Chrollo's book is like a "Death Note". While Chrollo was unimpressed by the remake Shizuku made, Bonolenov suggests that she keep her thoughts to herself. Chapter Notes * Prince Kacho (10th) plans to escape with Prince Fugetsu (11th) during next Sunday banquet's music show. ** Melody instructs Prince Kacho through Mosquitone that she should arrange the show where performers can wait in the passageway, and have the acts play through speakers in all of Tier 1. * While using En, Keeney was able to determine that someone's head appeared during last night from Prince Kacho's bed. He and Melody agree that that person is most likely Prince Fugetsu using the transportation ability of her Guardian Spirit Beast. * Both Melody and Keeney don't have any information regarding Prince Kacho's Guardian Spirit Beast. * All Phantom Troupe members gather in the central dining hall of Tier 5. ** Their numbers and surnames are fully revealed to the reader. ** Illumi Zoldyck is the newest member of the Troupe having replaced Uvogin. *** According to Illumi, Hisoka requested him to join the Spiders. He also made a contract with Illumi that should be fulfilled in the event of Illumi killing him. * The Phantom Troupe were unable to find Hisoka in Tier 5. * Each of Kakin's three Mafia families controls one of the general passenger tiers. ** The Heil-Ly controls Tier 3, the Xi-Yu controls Tier 4, and the Cha-R controls Tier 5. ** Passengers' movement between the bottom three tiers either require official means through the royal army or unofficial ones through the Mafia. * Kakin's Mafia has special access to the Black Whale's passenger list. * Several unofficial passengers boarded the Black Whale without registry. * Chrollo refuses an offer from one of Cha-R's higher executives to join their family. * Chrollo orders the Spiders to prioritize killing Hisoka, while also giving them complete freedom on how they choose to act. ** Bonolenov and Shizuku choose to team up with Chrollo. They plan to disguise themselves as they try to find Hisoka. * Bonolenov reveals a new ability "[[Bonolenov Ndongo#Nen|'Battle Cantabile: Metamorphorsen']]" which allows him to transform into various things. * Chrollo reveals that Neon Nostrade's ability, [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Lovely Ghostwriter']], has disappeared from his book, heavily implying Neon's death. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第377話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc